


Stepfather? Dating? What?

by MeagaMess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Claire, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, claire in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagaMess/pseuds/MeagaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire comes to live in the Bunker, Sam is hit with a revelation the day of her Parent- Teacher Conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepfather? Dating? What?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors that may be found in this story. Proofreading my own work is not in my wheelhouse, so please let me know if you find any and I will do my best to fix them. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy what you read.

     It seemed like a good idea. Claire hadn’t been adjusting well with Jody and Alex. She did, however, develop a better relationship with Cas and Sam and even seemed to tolerate Dean more. Claire even suggested it without any hint of ulterior motive in her voice or the twinkle in her eye. So it only made sense that she move into the bunker with them.

* * *

 

     Claire moved into the bunker in July. She took to the new location instantly. She wasn’t stifled in her hunting pursuits, although she was heavily monitored. She explored the contents of the bunker but also Lebanon itself. Claire’s explorations resulted in friendships with other local teenager. With these new friendships Claire started to open up to Cas and appeared to flourish in her new home. As a result of all of this it came as no surprise when during a family dinner she asked about enrolling in the local high school. Sam and Dean were supportive towards Claire’s new found desire for normalcy but Cas was nervous. He recalled Claire’s delinquent past and feared that the recent adjustments in attitude would be reset with the possible negative influences of the unknown youths in the public schools.

     Claire’s disappointment was evident across her face and in her posture. Cas apologized to Claire but remained firm in his stance while collecting dishes to return to the kitchen.

     “Don’t worry kid. I’ll get him on board,” Dean reassured the girl as he followed Cas with more dishes.

     Claire’s face took on a skeptical expression with raised brows and pursed lips. Sam noticed the set of her feature, “Claire, if anyone is going to talk Castiel into anything, it’s going to be Dean.”

     “Sure,” Claire muttered cynically as she walked away and towards her room.

     It was with a knock to her door that Claire was woken up. “Claire, if you still desire to enroll in school we will do so today so you may begin attending on the first day with your fellow classmates,” Cas called from the other side of the door. Claire immediately got out of bed and dressed. Upon exiting her room she was greeted by Cas and Dean waiting for her.

     Dean smirked, “I told you I would get him on board.” Claire actually smiled gratefully at the older hunter in reply. And so the three were headed towards Lebanon High School.

* * *

 

   Claire’s enrollment in school continued to improve her attitude. She did well academically, became more social with people her age, and even got involved in the school newspaper. Things were calm on the Claire front and everyone’s lives went back to their version of normal.

     It was in the second week of October that Sam realized that Dean was acting oddly. If he had to describe it he would say that Dean was having a low-key freak out. It only got worse as the week got further along and Claire’s parent- teacher conference got closer. When Sam realized it was the conference making Dean like this he laughed. He laughed even harder when the day of the conference came and he found Dean frantically searching for his misplaced keys in the kitchen.

     “You know Cas can drive himself right?” Sam said as he watched on in amusement and sipping his beer. Dean glared at him, flipped him off and proceeded to check under the mail left on the table.

     “Why are you going anyway? You know what they’re gonna assume, right?”

     Dean stopped to squint at him. “That Cas is Claire’s father and I’m her stepfather? That is what it says on her enrollment paperwork.”

     Sam choked on his beer. “That… doesn’t bother you? At all? That they’d assume you were gay for Cas?”

     Dean crossed his arms and glared at his brother. “The term you’re looking for is ‘bisexual’ and I thought we got over this when you went to your first GSA meeting in high school.”

     “Ugh, no yeah I mean, **_I_ ** don’t have a problem with it, obviously it’s just… you’re okay with that? People thinking you’re dating Cas?”

     Dean rolled his eyes, “Well gee, Sam, it’s a little late for that since I’m already dating him whether people like it or not.”

     Sam fumbled with and nearly dropped his beer bottle. “What?”

     Before Sam could move past his shock and continue his questioning, Claire and Cas walked into the kitchen.

     “Come on, old man,” Claire said as she jerked her head towards the garage, “don’t be late and make me look bad.”

     Castiel then opened the fridge and grabbed Dean’s keys from the top of the carton of eggs. He squeezed Dean’s hand as he wordlessly passed him the keys. Sam can’t believe he never noticed.

     After Cas and Dean left Claire turned away from the garage and saw Sam’s face and had to ask, “Hey gigantor, what’s with the face?”

     Sam blinked slowly before focusing on the blond girl. “Did you know they were dating?”

     Claire looked surprised upon hearing this question. Sam thought the surprise was good for him. It meant he wasn’t completely oblivious. It meant that Dean and Cas weren’t very obvious.

     Claire owlishly watched Sam until she burst out laughing. “You. Mean. You. Didn’t?” She asked in between body shuddering laughs.

     It was Sam’s turn to look owlish. This caused Claire to laugh harder.

     “Oh. My. God!” Claire continued to laugh as she turned away from the tall man and towards her room.

     Sam heard the continued laughter for ten straight minutes from down the hall while he tried to figure out how he missed this major development in his brother and friend’s lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a post I saw on tumblr, found [here](http://oops-i-accidentally-destiel.tumblr.com/post/130916608850/im-really-tired-of-the-everyone-knew-before-they) . I hope you enjoy it as much as I did and maybe feel inspired yourself.


End file.
